That One Day
by RemyDico5
Summary: 364 Days out of the year, Sherlock is enough for John. But what about that one day when he isn't? Warning- BDSM.


A/N: This has no connection to any of my other fics, it's just a one-shot that would not get out of my head. So have some Jim/John porn.

Warnings- BDSM, Bondage, abuse, rimming, knife-play, flogging.

* * *

><p>John hadn't been in a club like this since before his army days, in fact he hadn't needed to. The army was the perfect place to get what he needed and after, well after there was Sherlock. Finding someone like Sherlock had been almost too good to be true. It had been enough, for awhile. John just needed a night of something different.<p>

So he walked through the club, looking for what he needed. He ordered a whiskey and sat in the corner, scoping out potentials. It could be a man or woman, John wasn't feeling particularly picky at this point, even if his tastes had been more to the male persuasion lately.

"Well, this is a turn-up, isn't it?" An oddly familiar voice said, sliding next to him in the booth.

"Moriarty." John said evenly, taking a sip of his drink. "Why doesn't your being here surprise me?"

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises." Moriarty smirked back, setting his drink down on the table. "Isn't a certain detective missing his pet?"

"Sherlock knows where I am." John shrugged, swirling his glass calmly.

"Does he?" Moriarty's eyes widened just a fraction. He slowly traced his tongue over his top lip and stared at John with mild fascination. "I never _dreamed _he'd have you on such a long lead."

"Did you want something?" John asked in a bored tone, taking another swig of whiskey.

"Are you offering something?" Moriarty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not likely." John retorted, moving away from the criminal.

Moriarty took that to mean he should move in closer. "Why are you here, John?" Moriarty leaned in, trying to figure it out.

John pinched his lips together, debating how much he should divulge. "Sherlock can't give me everything I need."

"Ah." Jim's eyes lit up as understanding flashed over them. "So you've gone searching for it?"

"Yes."

"What's the problem?" Jim asked conversationally, taking a sip of his drink. "Doesn't enjoy your particular kink?"

"No, actually he enjoys it very much." John grinned smugly.

"Then what is it? He's got a riding crop. Doesn't he know how to use it?" Jim teased, casually placing his hand on John's knee.

"It's really none of your business." John replied, removing Jim's hand from his leg.

"No, no, wait, I'm missing something. Sherlock's not like me, we're similar yes, but not the same. And then there's you. Yes, of course." Jim nodded to himself and took a meaningful sip.

"What?" John asked, wondering what Moriarty had figured out.

"You want me to tell you?" Jim asked, grinning wickedly.

"If you want." John tried to feign indifference but didn't pull it off as successfully as he would have liked.

"It'll cost you." Moriarty warned.

"What exactly, a pound of flesh?" John joked.

"In a sense." Moriarty said sliding so close that he was practically in John's lap. He placed his hand back on John's leg. "I guess right, I get you for the evening."

"Me?" John asked, somewhat startled by this.

"Yes, you, Johnny."

"I – I'm not –"

"Oh don't play coy with me. You're here scouting. I can give you what you need." Moriarty hissed against John's ear, his breath hot and moist, making John shiver.

"And you think you know what I need?"

"I do." Moriarty said confidently, moving his hand higher up John's leg. "And when I'm done telling you why you're here and what you need, you and I are going to go to one of the back rooms and I'm going to show you a good time."

John snorted but his interest was peaked. He grabbed for his drink and downed a large mouthful before he spoke. "Go on then, tell me."

"It's so frightfully simple." Moriarty said as he trailed his fingers over John's jaw, his fingernail scraping the skin just slightly. "One needs only to know the players at hand, and I do. Sherlock likes to be taken out of himself. All those drugs just trying to calm his mind. But you're his new drug, aren't you John? Sherlock tells you to jump and you say how high, isn't that right Johnny? But in the bedroom, oh, that's where everything is different. That's where Sherlock likes to take his mind offline for awhile and you supply that, don't you pet? That's where you get a little of your own back. It would be so easy to mistake your working relationship for your sexual relationship. But that's not how it works, am I right? You're the dom, Sherlock's the sub."

"Correct." John nodded.

"I'm not finished yet." Moriarty's face was just inches from John's, the alcohol on their breath mingling and giving John a heady, dizzy sensation. "We haven't gotten to the crux of the problem, the reason you're here. Never simple, are you Johnny? You just go in all sorts of directions, don't you? Bisexual, healer, killer, doctor, soldier, never just one thing, are you? Never easily categorized. You're a switch. It's why you're here. You'll never be full satisfied with Sherlock, not really. Even if 364 days out of the year everything is fine, there will still be that one day where you just want to let go, submit to someone. I bet you asked him, maybe even begged him to hurt you, to dominate you because you needed it. And of course he turned you down or you wouldn't be here but he had to turn you down. See dear old Sherlock is so close to the edge and he can't get any closer. If it starts hurting you, he might not stop and he can't take that risk. He can trust you, he can't trust himself. So he said no and here you are, looking for someone to…hurt…you…real...nice…"

Moriarty said the last few words slowly, drawn out as their lips came closer and closer together. The kiss felt electrically charged when their lips finally pressed together. Jim grabbed John by the scruff of the neck and yanked his head back to plunge his tongue deep inside the doctor's mouth and claim his prize. John moaned against Moriarty's lip and let it happen willingly.

After a few minutes of intense, hot, sloppy kisses, Jim pulled away and stared at John through heavy-lidded eyes. "Come on then, doctor."

"Hold on, you don't even know if you got it right." John protested as Moriarty tried to grab his hand.

"I was, wasn't I?" Jim asked sliding from the booth. The way he said it made it seem like it wasn't really a question but John felt the need to answer anyway.

"Yes, you're right."

"Then come on." Moriarty grabbed John's wrist and hauled him up to his feet. "No need to waste time. I can tell from the way you kissed me that you're gagging for it. Hmm, gag…" Jim trailed off, getting ideas.

He led John through the club, earning a few appraising glances from a few doms. It was easy to see how strong John was, well compacted, probably able to take more than the average sub. They were envious of Jim, that he snagged such a treasure, and so early in the night too. It made Jim grin with satisfaction that he got to the good doctor first. He shoved John through the door of one of the back rooms, one Jim kept on hold for such nights as these.

Jim locked the door behind them, knowing that now they were contained in a soundproof room where he could do anything to John and no one would hear a thing. "I suppose this is the point where I ask you your safeword."

"Don't need one." John answered, pulling his jumper up over his head and dropping it to the floor.

"Oh, you'll need one with me." Jim's lips curled up into a smirk.

John took a moment the look around the room, at the simple four poster bed with newly cleaned sheets. The shelves that held all sorts of tools and John wondered which Jim would pick. He had missed this, the unpredictability that came from being with a new dom. It had been such a long time since he'd subbed and he was looking forward to it.

When he turned around, Jim was standing uncomfortably close, a large pocket knife in his hand. John kept very still and Jim cut a line up his undershirt and pushed it off his body. "I was hoping to go home in a somewhat decent manner." John said looking down at the shreds of his shirt.

"Honey, when I'm through, decent is the last thing anyone will think when they see you." Jim pocketed his knife and slipped his suit jacket off. He began rolling up his sleeves as John watched quietly. "Last chance for a safeword."

"I don't know, you're pretty scrawny looking. I'm not sure you can handle me." John tilted his head, sizing Moriarty up.

Jim growled and lunged at John, backing them up until John was pressed against the wall. Jim grabbed John's arse with one hand and slapped the other against the wall right by John's head, making John jump just a bit. "That won't be an issue." Jim sneered, catching John's lips in a bruising kiss.

"So do something." John challenged after breaking the kiss.

"Your safeword is Sherlock because if you say his name for any other reason while we're here, I will hurt you beyond what feels good." Jim threatened, scratching his fingernails down John's back. "Say your safeword."

"Sherlock." John repeated.

"Good. Now then, kneel on the floor with you back towards me and get naked while you're at it." Jim instructed as he went over to the shelves to pick some stuff out. John complied, taking off his trousers and pants and letting them join the rest of his clothes on the floor. Then he knelt on the hardwood floor, his knees already groaning in protest, and bowing his head.

"Oh look at that." Jim said walking over to John, a riding crop in hand. He placed it under John's chin to raise his gaze. "All nice and ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That was rhetorical." Jim rolled his eyes and began circling John, flicking the crop against him randomly and causing his skin to redden.

"You're going easy on me." John narrowed his eyes accusingly as Jim circled back into sight.

Jim shrugged. "It's been awhile for you, didn't want to break you too soon, old man."

John snarled and grabbed Jim by his tie, pulling him down so he was eye-level. "Don't patronize me Moriarty, remember who you're dealing with."

"Oh, you've got some bite to you. I like that in a sub. Don't much like the ones that just roll over and take it. They're no fun." Jim calmly pulled his tie out of John's grasp and stood. He raised the crop and struck John across the cheek with it. A large red welt appeared and a small line of blood. "Also call me Jim. I imagine Moriarty will be quite difficult for you to scream. That is if I don't gag you."

John let out a little huff of breath but stayed silent. Jim brought the crop down across John's chest and smiled. "Oh darling, the things I'm going to do to you tonight. What time are you expected home?"

"Whenever I want." John said defiantly.

"Of course." Jim caressed John's back with the crop before settling it on his shoulder and the angry scar there. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes." John answered honestly.

"If I touch you there, will you scream?"

"It's possible." John showed no fear at the thought of agonizing pain. This pleased Jim immensely.

"Maybe we'll save that for later." Jim said standing between John's legs and grabbing a fistful of his hair. He yanked his head back and kissed him hard. He released him, causing John's head to loll forward as he panted loudly, his chest heaving. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes Moriarty."

Jim cracked the riding crop across John's back. "Who?"

"Jim." John corrected himself.

"That's right. Now onto the fun part." Jim said unbuckling his belt and sliding it free from the loops. He put it around John's neck and tightened, cutting off John's air supply. John struggled at first as the leather cut into his skin but soon he stopped, taking in what air he could through his nose. When he looked ready to pass out, Jim loosened his grip and John gulped in air, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as possible.

Jim cupped his hand up John's chin and forced the doctor to look at him. "So lovely. It really is a shame he doesn't see you like this."

John said nothing, just concentrated on not blacking out, his breathing coming out in little wheezes. Jim brushed his thumb over John's cheekbones, a surprisingly gentle gesture before he pulled away entirely. John watched through his somewhat blurred vision as Jim went over to the shelf and got a long strip of rope. He came to stand behind John again and used it to tie his hands behind his back, making them constricting but not too tight. The rope was soft enough that it didn't burn John's skin as he twisted just slightly.

"Close your eyes." Moriarty ordered. "And when I tell you to open them, they are not to leave mine, do you understand."

John nodded and shut his eyes tight. The sound of the zip being pulled down was extremely loud in John's ear. The first thing he felt was hot flesh near the corner of his mouth and then sliding up his cheek. John's mouth tried to follow it, salivating at the thought of sucking it. It had been such a long time since he'd given head and he wanted it. Jim repeated the action on the other side of John's face before tracing along John's lips. They parted in eagerness and Moriarty chuckled.

"Soon, pet, soon." He promised before pulling away completely. John almost gave out a groan of frustration but instead he pressed his lips together in a pout and waited.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before Jim came back but it felt like a long time. He felt Jim kneel behind him and then slowly a slicked up finger was being pressed inside John's hole. John bucked in surprise, thinking it was much too early to be having sex already. He'd expected Moriarty to draw it out for hours.

"Shh." Jim said, grabbing John by the shoulder and keeping him still. "Don't worry, we're not skipping right to the good stuff yet." Jim bit at the shell of John's ear hard. "But when I do get around to fucking you, I want you open and ready."

John shivered and Moriarty pushed another finger inside him, working the two in and out, carefully avoiding John's prostate. Jim bit down on John's neck just as he slipped a third finger in and successfully crooked them against that sweet spot. John let out a long moan as Jim teased him a few more times and then the fingers were gone completely. John's body clenched around nothing, needing to be filled.

He didn't have long to wait the tip of a plug was pressed against his entrance. "Breathe." Moriarty instructed. John took a large breath and as he exhaled, Moriarty pushed the plug in. He took it slow, guiding it gently until the final push where he shoved. John groaned as the plug hit his prostate and sent sparks of pleasure rushing over him.

"Now," Jim said as he stood up. "Let's see what else of yours we can fill."

John felt Jim's fingers scrap over his scalp before gripping the back of his head tightly. He opened his mouth with a tiny gasp and felt the tip of Jim's cock on his lips. "Open your eyes." Jim ordered and the doctor snapped them open, looking at the cock about to enter his mouth before he remembered he was supposed to look at Jim. Their eyes met as Jim smirked down at him, his pupils dilated to where the irises were almost non-existent.

Moriarty canted his hips and pushed his dick in between John's lips. John opened his mouth to compensate for the thickness and moaned as he felt the hot, heavy pulsating of Jim's cock on his tongue. He tried to move forward, to take more but Jim held him steady. Instead John licked at what he could, swallowing around it. He watched as Jim's eyes fluttered closed for a moment and continued what he was doing, feeling a sense of pride.

Jim pulled back, his dick falling from John's lips and John whimpered at the loss. "I think you're enjoying that a bit too much. Time to play a little game." Jim let go of John's hair and picked up the riding crop again. "Close your eyes."

John took his time, letting his eyes drift shut. He could taste Jim on his tongue and he wanted more. He wasn't above begging for it. That was after all, part of this whole thing. Jim brought the crop down right over John's buttocks and he almost doubled over and the stroke pushed the plug in, hitting his prostate hard. He was breathing heavily as he tried to straighten himself up.

"Come and find me." Jim sing-songed from somewhere in the room. John twisted his head around, tried to decipher where the voice was coming from but was having trouble placing it. Jim didn't speak again and John was left wiggling across the floor on his knees, trying to find him. But each time he moved, the plug in him shifted, causing his cock to twitch with the intense jolts running through him.

He headed towards where he vaguely remembered the bed being, considering that the most likely place. It took him awhile but he finally touched against Jim's trousers. He brushed his face up Moriarty's leg until he finally settled in his lap, nuzzling against Jim's crotch, smelling his soap and arousal and making John moan. He flicked his tongue out to taste him again, keeping his eyes firmly shut as he kissed his way up the shaft. When he reached the tip, he pressed his lips against it and parted them, swallowing Jim down.

John had just gotten to the root when Jim grabbed him and yanked him off. "You are not in charge here." Jim snarled viciously. He gave John a hard smack across the face. "You do not do something until I tell you to. If you don't behave, you don't come, understood?"

"Yes Jim."

Moriarty grabbed either side of John's face and thrust his cock into his mouth. John groaned as Jim fucked his face, his cockhead hitting the back of John's throat and probably bruising it. John tried to swallow but Jim was shoving so deep, making it impossible. Spit started dribbling out of John's mouth as he kept it slack, his breath coming in harshly through his nose.

"Oh, that's right take it, take it. Perfect." Jim moaned, pushing his hips up into the hot wetness of John's mouth. John was starting to choke just as Jim was getting too close to orgasm. He yanked John off and John sucked in a deep breath. "I think you need to lie down now."

Jim untied John's hands and helped him onto the bed. John kept his eyes obediently closed. He knew Jim could have just used a blindfold but this was some sort of test. As John settled in against the pillows, Jim left him there, going across the room to get something new. John's whole body buzzed with adrenaline and excitement as he wondered what might come next.

The first thing he felt was Jim's presence again, the warmth of his body. Next came the shock of something freezing against John's nipple. John writhed, trying to get away from the coldness of Jim's mouth as he sucked at it. Jim put his hand on John's chest. "Do I need to restrain you?" Jim whispered harshly against John's ear. John felt himself nod and sighed in relief as the stark pain of the ice was relieved for a moment.

Jim expertly tied John's arms and legs to the bed, checking to make sure the knots were sufficient. He felt Jim climb into the bed with him and from the lack of fabric brushing against him, he figured Jim had stripped while he'd been gone. The imagery in John's head desperately made him want to open his eyes and see Jim naked for himself. But he kept them closed tightly.

"Does he know you planned on getting fucked tonight?" Jim asked without saying his name.

"Yes." John choked out.

"And he's ok with that?" Jim inquired disbelievingly.

"He doesn't get a say." John said through gritted teeth.

"Of course not." Jim said placing kisses up John's arm. "Because you're always in control, aren't you Johnny. Except…for…now…"

Jim placed an ice cube in John's bellybutton, his hot skin making it start to melt immediately. John hissed from the cold and struggled against his bonds. Jim distracted him by giving John's cock a few pleasing strokes. John moaned and arched up into the touch as best he could. It wasn't enough and soon Jim was pulling his hand away. He dipped his tongue into John's navel, lapping at the cold water pooling there.

His flicked his ice-cold tongue against John's nipple and John whimpered. "You know, you really are an idiot." Jim commented as he dipped his finger into the pool of water and trailed it up John's chest. "To lock yourself in a room with a man who threatened to blow you up."

"We had a deal." John said through gritted teeth.

"A deal you had no reason to make. No reason to agree to. Do you know what I think?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me anyway." John shot back, earning a slap to the face and getting his nipples twisted hard.

"Watch your tongue." Jim warned, his tone threatening before it turned light and conversational again. "I think you needed this badly. Really badly. You don't just want domination, you want oblivion. You saw me and agreed to my terms without making any of your own because you know what kind of man I am. You knew I wouldn't go easy on you. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes." John whispered.

Jim crawled in between John's spread legs, looming over him. "Say it again." Jim growled, rolling his hips so his cock brushed against John's.

"Yes." John repeated.

"Louder." Jim rubbed his cock against John's a few more times.

"Yes!" John shouted, his head thrashing back and forth. "Yes Jim, yes."

"Good boy." Jim said as he pulled away, pressing a kiss to the inside of John's thigh. He bumped his knee against the plug inside John, causing him to groan as white sparks flashed behind his eyelids.

Jim went over to his trousers and rifled through them until he found his knife. He placed it in between his teeth and then went over to the shelves and grabbed a candle and matches. He stood by the bed, looking down at the bound army doctor, keeping his eyes shut just like he'd been instructed. The sight made Jim's already hard cock throb with need. But if tonight was all he got, he wasn't going to waste it on a quick shag. No, that would come later.

He sat on the edge of the bed and lit the candle, letting some wax pool under the flame before he tipped it. The wax dripped over John's chest, making him arch up off the bed and howl. Jim grinned and kept pouring, making strange patterns over John's chest. When he was satisfied, he blew out the candle and put it down on the floor. Then he waited for the wax to cool and used his knife to scrap it off John's chest. The man's torso was now red and slightly raw.

He took another ice cube and ran it over John's chest, making John hiss some more. When he'd gotten every inch that had been slightly burned, Jim put the ice cube in his mouth and waited for it to melt. Then he bent his head and licked every inch of John's front.

"Mark me." John said, his voice scratchy from his dry mouth.

"Pardon?" Jim asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"You have a knife. I want you to mark me." John explained.

Jim was more than taken aback. The very idea of cutting John up had him ridiculously excited but he didn't want to cater to John's will. Instead he found a suitable compromise. He threw his leg over John and sat straddling his stomach, the knife poised over the scar on John's shoulder. "You want it?" Jim asked, whispering softly. "Beg for it."

John swallowed hard. "Please." He said quietly.

"Open your eyes." Jim ordered. John did and looked at the knife then at Jim.

"Please. Just a few cuts, please."

"How many cuts?" Jim asked suspiciously.

"As many as you want." John offered, looking up at Jim with hope.

"Five." Jim said, limiting himself. "Five cuts."

"Yes. Yes please."

"Very well." Jim said, turning his face away to hide how pleased he was with this turn of events. When his smile had lessened, he turned back and started running the knife over John's skin, scraping it just slightly. John licked his lips and watched avidly, his eyes never leaving the knife.

The first cut was to John's forearm and wasn't very deep. A small line of blood formed and Jim ducked his head down to lick it away. The next was to John's neck as Jim pressed the tip of the knife in just enough for a drop of blood to form. Third was a cut across John's left thigh and Jim followed the same pattern, licking the blood away. Fourth was across John's cheek, just a shallow little cut. The last was on John's hip where Jim carved his initials into John's skin.

By the time he was finished, Jim was ready to explode. He needed to fuck John soon. All the rest of his plans were abandoned as he untied John's legs and hands from the bed. "On your hands and knees." Jim growled impatiently.

John did as he was told and got on all fours. Jim grabbed a hold of the plug and eased it out gently as John breathed to relax his sphincter. When the plug came free and Jim saw how open and ready the doctor was, Jim almost came from the sight. It was going to take all his concentration not to blow his load on contact.

He grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock while placing another ice cube in his mouth. He spread John's arsecheeks and licked in a circle around the rim of John's hole. The man squirmed in an attempt to get away and Jim held him firmly and plunged his tongue deeper. John let out a whine as Jim wiggled his tongue inside him. When he couldn't stand it any longer he pulled back and the coldness of his mouth was replaced by his hot, throbbing member.

"Wait, a condom." John insisted, trying to pull away.

"No." Jim made it clear by his tone that it wasn't up for discussion. "I'm clean, you have to be to play here, which you know from the check at the door."

"You could have faked it."

"I don't need to. Besides, you're mine tonight. That means bareback. I want to fill you, not some fucking condom."

"Fine." John grumbled, earning a vicious bite on his back from Jim for his insolence.

He slid in easily, John already having been stretched enough. He gripped John by the hips, his fingers splayed over the mark on his hip, dripping slightly with blood. It made it a bit difficult to hold on but Jim couldn't be bothered to care. He shoved into that tight heat, a visceral, animalistic need taking over. He switched between deep, hard thrusts and short, sharp ones. The pace was brutal as Jim rammed into John over and over.

Jim was getting too close, too soon. He slowed down to almost a stop. "Fuck yourself." He said between heavy breaths.

"I'm sorry?" John asked in confusion.

"Fuck yourself on my cock." Jim repeated himself and brought his movements to a halt. John groaned and started pushing back against him. He gripped the headboard and tried to use it as leverage to grind back and impale himself on Jim's cock. "It's not enough, is it?" Jim asked, raking his fingernails down John's back, eliciting a loud moan from the doctor.

"No."

Jim grabbed a fistful of John's hair and yanked his head back. "Beg for it. You're so pretty when you beg."

"Please Jim, please fuck me." John said, still trying to push against him and fuck himself. "I need you to fuck me with your thick cock. Please."

Done with the games, Jim let go of John's hair and started fucking him in earnest. He pounded into him until John was gasping and moaning uncontrollably. "Fuck yes, Just like that. Yes." John shouted.

"Shut up or I'll gag you." Jim threatened, slamming into John harder.

John snapped his mouth shut and had to grab the headboard again to keep from smacking into it. The bed was shifting, scraping against the floor from the hard fucking. Jim noticed that John was so close to the edge, his cock actively leaking and that the only reason he hadn't yet was because he was waiting for Jim to say he could. "Come." He ordered with a smile and John released with a scream of Jim's name, his semen spilling onto the sheets, his whole body shaking with the power of his orgasm. Jim watched in fascination and powered through John clenching tightly around him. It only took a few more thrusts and he followed, filling John with his seed.

It took awhile before either of them got their breath back or could even move. Jim got dressed and then spent the next hour cleaning John up, seeing to any of the wounds that had been inflicted in their time together. John, for his part, just lied there and let him, his body too worn out to do much else. When he was finished, Jim helped John get dressed, forgetting the shirt that had been ripped to shreds. As they made their way over to the door, Jim gently pressed John up against and kissed him softly. John went pliant beneath him and Jim took that as a sign he should continue.

He licked his way into John mouth and their tongues tangled together. John wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, needed help standing up. They kissed until both of them had lost track of time and with some difficulty, they separated. "Sherlock." John said breathlessly and Jim frowned. "No, no, it's just that he's waiting for me at home."

"You said – "

"- I lied." John said with a sheepish grin.

Jim's lips curled up into a smirk and he couldn't help leaning in for one more kiss. It was much shorter than the last one and John gently pushed Jim away. "Have to be going."

"I had a lovely evening darling."

"So did I, surprisingly." John said giving Jim just one last, lingering kiss. "Thank you." He said before disappearing through the door. Jim followed him out, checking to make sure he had his knife in his pocket. He'd hate to forget it, after all it was still crusted with John's blood.

"Oh Johnny." Jim called out when they had exited the club. John turned back and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Jim strode over and reached out, his thumb circling the initials he had carved into John's skin, knowing they would scar and be permanent. Then he slipped a card into John's pocket and gave it a friendly pat. "My number, doesn't hesitate to call if you ever want round two."

John watched Jim walk away until he disappeared around the corner. Pulling the card from his pocket, John thought about ripping it up. Instead he placed it in his wallet for safekeeping. Because even if Sherlock was enough for John 364 days out of the year, that one day he wasn't, well John knew whom he could call.


End file.
